The Angel of Notre Dame
by PhantomsAngel1870
Summary: Erik is the deformed bell ringer/organist of Notre Dame. He has been raised by Raoul his entire life and one day meets Christine, a traveling gypsy, along with Nadir - two people that show him there could be a different way to live. However everyone must face a darkness inside themselves and we soon see who is the monster and who is the man. ALW/Hunchback E/C!


Hello Phantom readers! It feels good to be writing Phantom stories again - especially stories that have E/C endings! I have recently become extremely enamored with the Hunchback of Notre Dame musical and felt that so many of their songs fit well with the Phantom of the Opera that I will be attempting a cohesive story that combines the two. Because I have limited characters Nadir will be in likeness to Clopin and Pheobus, however, I promise that Pheobus is a platonic character towards Christine. I was pleased with how the first chapter came out and let me know if there is anything I should change or focus on in the next chapter!

Your obedient servant,

PhantomsAngel1870

* * *

" _Morning in Paris,_

 _The city awakes_

 _To the bells of Notre Dame,_

 _The fisherman fishes_

 _The baker-man bakes_

 _To the bells of Notre Dame_

 _To the big bells as loud as the thunder_

 _To the little bells as soft as a psalm_

 _And some say the soul_

 _The city's the toll of_

 _The bells_

 _The bells of Notre Dame,"_

Nadir Khan sang to himself as he was strolling along the quiet streets of Paris, France, just as the sun was dawning a new day the bells of Notre Dame accompanying him off in the distance. It was in these precious moments when the rest of the city lay sleeping in peace and anticipation of a new bright day where he thinks back on the events that brought him to this moment. He was not spared a few moments when he heard the bell-like sounds of children's laughter several blocks away from him and he could not help but smile along with them at the mirth and joy they all held, the bright futures each one of them had. _Then again_ , he thought, _does anyone at such a young age desire to be corrupt and evil?_

The pamphlet he was holding in his hand was tightened as his finger wound around it – it took him several years but he had finally gathered all the information on the history of Raoul De'Chagny that was requested of him and now he was able to place every event together that only made enough sense for a basic understanding of why such events occurred. He needed to take the information in to the police station so that a clear understanding was brought to each Parisian.

Nadir finally crossed paths with the children and as the two parties made eye contact. The children squeeled with glee as they rushed towards Nadir, nearly tackling him to the ground. Although the small weight was nothing for Nadir, he threw himself on the ground and flung his arm over his face acting like he was in pain throwing out an extremely overdramatic moan. The children laughed as they mercilessly tickled Nadir, which was enough to make Nadir turn the tables and jump up and chase the children seeking retaliation.

Finally, when everyone was out of breath the children grouped around Nadir and a lgirl with alabaster skin and dark brown curly hair pushed her way to the front to Nadir, tugging at his shirt forcefully yet was entirely gentle with her demand for his attention. Nadir looked down at the small children in his lap and couldn't help but smile at the child's twinkling chocolate eyes starring expectantly at him. Of course, Nadir knew exactly what the children were waiting for, but he was going to make them ask for it – lest the children believe he would grow to spoil them.

"What can I help you with, my child?" Nadir asked the girl in front of him and the surrounding children.

"Can you please tell us a story Mr. Khan? You promised us last week that you would tell us a story the next time we met and you always said that you should keep promises that you make!" The little girl told him so, poking his chest as she emphasized the importance of keeping promises. Nadir would never admit it, but the child packed a punch with a single finger and he was bruised after the demands were spoken.

The rest of the children were quickly agreeing and soon they were all chanting for a story with a hero, villain, a girl, and twists and turns. Nadir thought hard on which story of the many he had to share with them and settled on one in particular that was close to home. As soon as he opened his mouth to begin the tale he closed it just as quickly, unsure if it was appropriate.

"Mr. Khan, why aren't you telling us the story?" A random boy in the group asked him.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I'm not sure if it is ok to share with you," Nadir weighed the options. He didn't want to scare the children, but he knew that the story he had in mind definitely met all the demands the children required for the story to have, yet at the same time he knew that the story would positively affect the children's outlook on life and learn extremely valuable lessons.

"Mr. Khan, please, we are all in our teenage years, we help our parents with their jobs and we hear and participate in adult conversations. Yes we are younger than you but that does not mean we are not unaware of the darker side our city has, nor are we as naïve as you like to believe we are," the girl explained to him plainly. Nadir would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised by the mature tone that the girl held before him. Of course her argument was valid and washed away the fears he held about the story he'd been prepared to tell. Now that he held no qualms he relaxed himself and cleared his throat, a clear sign to all the children to quickly become comfortable for a few hours.

" _Long years ago did this story begin_

 _In this place called Notre Dame_

 _Two orphan brothers were both taken in_

 _By the grace of Notre Dame_

 _Raoul, the older who cared for his brother_

 _Young Phillipe full of beauty and charm_

 _And they lived and they grew_

 _And awoke to the music of bells"_

* * *

Raoul and Phillipe De'Chagny were born into a wealthy family, however, unfortunately to their father's disproval neither of the brothers found the money, title or fame, worth as much as the grace of the church. Raoul and Phillipe knew early on that they desired to live for the church at a young age but decided against letting their father know of their desires until they reached the age of eighteen. The day of their birthday they informed their father of their intentions of living holy lives and working for the church. As expected, their father was outraged and at that moment he disowned his sons, removing their existence and entirely disconnecting them from the De'Chagny name – the boys were then orphans.

Seeing that Raoul and Phillipe had nothing left at their home – their father's home – they immediately left, taking nothing but the clothes on their back and headed towards the greatest church in the world, Notre Dame. The distance was far, but the burden was nothing on the two boy's souls as they reached their destination after a day's worth of walking. It was the dawn of the second day that the brothers reached the front doors of Notre Dame and their jaws fell open as they gasped and marveled in the great beauty that the church beheld.

Raoul placed his hand on Phillipe's shoulder and waved the other hand along the length of the cathedral,

" _Oh dear Brother,_

 _Meet these arches and this sacred dome_

 _We are blessed to find our sanctuary and our home"_

The brothers were welcomed with open arms into the safety of the church and immediately began their studies under the church's guidance. It was a change to the studies that they were made to learn when they used to live with their father, however, the religious based focus was a welcome change. Raoul and Phillipe immediately took to the materials given to them and they soaked up the information almost immediately. The bishop believed he had finally found two pupils that would rise and keep Notre Dame safe and sacred – for they came willingly into these studies instead of the rest which were forced by their families being that the rest were second born and were not given any titles.

As the years passed Raoul and Phillipe gained the favoritism of the heads of the church, they were soaring through the ranks compared to their peers and they had bright futures ahead of them. However, as Phillipe worked on his studies he began to realize that by working for Notre Dame, he was giving up the future that he had entertained in his mind before he left his home – a family.

One night as he was contemplating the two options that lay before him, he decided that the Lord would forgive him if he was unsure of his decision and went out to decide what he truly wanted. It took Phillipe a while but he finally decided on his course of action and when Raoul walked into their room that they shared together he ran up and hugged his brother.

"Come with me dear brother! I'm heading into town for a little fun," Phillipe gave Raoul a little wink as he removed himself from the hug and briefly smoothed out Raoul's dishelved clothes. Raoul looked up at his brother and scowled at Phillipe for entertaining the thought of going out while they had many things to do for their studies before the morning.

"No, Phillipe, you must stay home and write out your catechism!" Raoul admonished his thoughtless brother, Phillipe always meant well, however, once he had his heart set on something he tended to forget other things that were just as important.

"No, Raoul, you must come with me to the bar!" Phillipe shot right back playfully to his brother that was setting out his Bible and writing materials and notepad. Phillipe knew that Raoul meant well, it was just a shame that Raoul was extremely uptight about always working and no play – it makes Raoul quiet a dull boy indeed.

"Phillipe! I am not going to lie for you again if you stay up late," Raoul sighed in disappointment. His brother was beginning to stray away from the church's teachings and from Christ himself, Raoul sent a quick silent prayer for his brother and hoped that the Lord could save his brother from temptation and deliver him from evil.

"Yes you will brother dear! You are so good to me!" Phillipe threw a quick kiss on his brother's cheek and grabbed his overcoat before heading outside the door, Raoul watched from his desk as his brother followed the path that the Devil laid out for him and Raoul was frozen to the spot, unable to deter his brother from succumbing to the path of sin, only praying that Phillipe would realize what he was doing before he succumbed entirely.

Nadir watched as the children sat, wide eyes, soaking in every word that he was telling them, there was plenty more of the story to be told but he knew that the best was yet to come. These children, he decided, had no idea what was in store for them. He cleared his throat again and took a swig of water from the pouch he had on him and continued with his tale,

" _Righteous Raoul De'Chagny_

 _was ever more drawn_

 _like a son to Notre Dame_

 _Not like his profligate brother Phillipe_

 _Who'd have none of Notre Dame_

 _Though as brother's they loved one another_

 _Raoul watched in fear and alarm_

 _As Phillipe who grew wild_

 _And defied and defiled_

 _All the laws_

 _The laws of Notre Dame"_

Raoul continued on late with his studies throughout the dead of night, trying to make sure to be a dutiful student and at the same time looking for ways to save his brother's soul from the eternal flames of hell. Raoul shuddered involuntarily as he thought of his brother having to suffer for the rest of his eternal life in the fiery pits of hell all because he couldn't make a decision about his future and follow the Lord's guidance because of the temptations that come with being a mortal man.

The clock chimed as it reached midnight, the twelve rings filling the silent void in the house besides the scratch of Raoul's quill against paper every other minute. Raoul strained his ears after the clock became quiet and could have sworn that he heard voices outside his door. Soon enough his question was answered as Phillipe stumbled inside with a visitor, causing Raoul to be petrified as he realized the visitor was a maiden of the night. He was able to shake it off though as he realized that his brother was really there and he was soon standing up to demand answers.

"Phillipe, where have you been? Why were you not at evening mass?!" Raoul tried to help his brother any way that he can, he only wanted the best for Phillipe, yet it seemed to Raoul, that Phillipe wanted nothing to do with the church anymore and Raoul feared for Phillipe, for he had nowhere to go if he left his current situation.

Phillipe stumbled towards his brother and embraced Raoul. Raoul's nose scrunched up as the strong smell of whiskey filled his nose and he tried pulling away from Phillipe without causing any harm to Phillipe in his weakened state. Phillipe eventually relented and wrapped his arm behind Raoul's neck in a half embrace and pointed towards the girl he brought with him.

"It's your birthday dear brother! We must celebrate, I brought you a gift – she's a friend of mine," Phillipe winked at the girl before he and Raoul which invited her to come closer to the brothers. Raoul watched his brother and the girl and realized something as she came closer, he had seen those clothes before, seen that shade of skin when he still lived with their father and they would take the carriage into town. That was the common gypsy attire, it finally hit Raoul.

"You've brought a gypsy girl into our room?" Raoul felt the anger he was feeling finally reach his voice, he was sure that Phillipe would get the idea that what was currently happening would not end well for all three of the parties if they were discovered. Raoul had to get this situation under control, he needed to find a way to save his brother yet another time.

"Meg – she is a beauty isn't she? Meg, this is my brother Raoul, today is his birthday and I remember you telling me that you could give attention to each and every one of her needs," Phillipe winked towards the gypsy as she sauntered towards Raoul, lowering her eyes as she scanned Raoul's body, making Raoul squirm with discomfort though the gypsy believed it to be from virginal nervousness.

"Happy Birthday Raoul, don't be shy. I can see you want to, I can see it in your eyes – I can feel it too!" Meg had finally reached Raoul and began moving her hands along his body, finally reaching her target. Raoul began blushing heavily as she boldly whispered in his ear. Raoul shifted his weight and looked everywhere except at the girl before him.

Just as Raoul was about to stop anything from furthering past what it has already reached, the door to his room opened again and to Raoul's horror it was his mentor that now entered the room and saw the scene unfolding.

"What is going on here?!" Father Dupin demanded to know why a maiden of the night was desecrating the beautiful church of Notre Dame. He, unfortunately, expected this type of behavior from some of the other students that he believed would not finish the schooling but never in his wildest dreams did he believe that Raoul and Phillipe would be involved with such a woman, completely going against the laws of the church.

Raoul glanced nervously at his brother and too soon the priest saw Raoul's glance which told him everything that he needed to know. Deep within himself, Father Dupin knew that Raoul would never have associated himself with the maidens of the night, and furthermore, Raoul was at the evening mass while his brother was missing again. Father Dupin deeply regretted making these hard decisions but he knew that actions held consequences and therefore actions must be taken and punishments swift,

" _You must leave Phillipe_

 _This Holy refuge where you've dwelled_

 _Sorry Raoul, but I've no choice_

 _Your brother is expelled"_

Father Dupin took his leave, leaving Raoul, Phillipe and Meg awkwardly standing by themselves in the room processing what had just happened to them. Their lives would forever change from now on and the two brothers were shaking with fear from the unknown.

"Phillipe," Raoul began. He didn't know quite yet what he wanted to say to his brother, but he knew that something had to be said. Everything was changing for them now, they had grown up together and were never separated more than a few hours but now they were being completely torn apart and both of them had hard choices to make.

"What did you think? That they wouldn't send me away? Who do you think these people are? Why did you forsake your own brother for this church that has been so cold towards it's wards," Phillipe was angered and scared and he blew up on Raoul because he was the first person to speak. Phillipe was absolutely furious at how Father Dupin treated him just now and tried to figure out what he needed to do now to survive.

"These people have given us a home and comfort and safety!" Raoul pleaded with his brother, perhaps if Phillipe could see what all the church had done for them, then Phillipe could go after Father Dupin and be granted forgiveness for following temptation and being led into sin – Raoul's prayers were too late for his brother but Phillipe could still try.

"Comfort? You call this comfort?! You call this safety? Well, you can have it! You're welcome to it, and you'll have more for I shan't have any more of this torture disposed on me any longer," Phillipe announced and grabbed Meg's hand before abruptly leaving the room and slamming the door closed leaving Raoul confused and numb – his brother just walked out on him and did not tell Raoul were he went. But despite all the heartache Raoul was feeling he _had_ to leave this in God's hands and pray heavily that Phillipe would be safe.

* * *

Nadir watched the children as they were leaning forward waiting to hear what happens next, these poor children had no idea what was to come next but Nadir hoped that their innocence was not shattered at the end of this story. Taking another swig of water he continued on with the tale,

" _Raoul ascended_

 _uncommonly fast through the ranks_

 _the ranks of Notre Dame_

 _Till he was named the Archdeacon at last_

 _And gave thanks to Notre Dame_

 _And then one awful day got a message_

 _And the name that it bore was Phillipe_

 _And concealing his face_

 _Raoul stole to a place_

 _Far away…away from Notre Dame"_

* * *

Raoul took off in the dead of the night to the location given in the letter, his brother needed his help and Raoul vowed to never forsaken his brother again after what happened several years ago. The only thing that matters now is that Phillipe has found his way again and Raoul would be there to give him shelter should he need it, food if required and the Lord's forgiveness as long as Phillipe asks for it.

Looking around at the sheltered area Raoul saw a woman nearby and cleared his throat to gain her attention. The woman, barely concealed despite the cold winter's breeze, glanced over at Raoul and began lowering her gaze on him until she saw the crucifix laying against his chest and sighed deeply, she knew that he was a lost cause and she wouldn't waste her time on him.

"I'm Father Raoul De'Chagny, I was told to come to this place," Raoul began as he continued to look around for his brother, there were so many colorful blankets hanging around as makeshift walls that he was unable to scan far and quickly came up short on finding his brother's location on his own.

"Oh, we've heard about you, come with me if you want to see your brother. Lucky for him you're a holy man – he'll need it," the woman cryptically told Raoul as she went down the row and eventually came to the last sectioned off area and Raoul was just about to ask her why exactly his brother would need a holy man until Raoul laid his eyes on his brother before him – though Raoul couldn't exactly say he knew it was Phillipe at first, even Raoul knew that his brother was dying in the current place he resided in, Raoul needed to help him _immediately_.

"Phillipe thank God! Where have you been?" Raoul bent down towards his brother and gently embraced him.

"I've been traveling with the gypsy caravan, hounded from city to city with my beautiful Meg," Phillipe grunted as he broke out in a cold sweat and soon enough a coughing fit began to occur. Raoul felt extreme pity for his brother before him, if only Raoul had done more for him in the past.

"Meg? The gypsy girl – you're with her?" Raoul was surprised and impressed that his brother had stayed true to the one girl he had brought several years ago, if they were in a different situation Raoul would have been much happier, and would have shown that mirth to his brother but for now the situation called for another face, another main emotion.

"She died three months ago – from the chicken pox. It was so agonizing to watch her suffer, but I knew I needed to continue on for her, however, I know believe that I too have the same illness – Raoul I am afraid of dying now, I cannot die now." Phillipe began to panic but deep down side of himself he knew that he would not remain on this Earth much longer, yet the Lord granted him his brother one last time and he had to hope that Raoul would help him in this time of need. Raoul needed to think fast and he immediately spoke what his heart was yearning to say,

" _Brother dearest, come with me_

 _Where we will find a remedy_

 _And Notre Dame once more will be_

 _Your sanctuary_

 _Healing you will be my goal_

 _Not just your body but your soul_

 _We'll be together in our Holy sanctuary!"_

"Enough Raoul! Enough of these pieties of yours! It's too late for me anyway, but if you have truly discovered charity at this late date, there is someone you can help," Phillipe weakly reached out his arm to a bundle of blankets near him and scooped up the pile of blankets. Phillipe offered the blanket to Raoul and Raoul carefully took the bundle in his arms surprised that it was heavier than it initially looked. Shifting the top of the blanket to the side, Raoul saw that the blanket held a baby within.

"A baby…" When Raoul removed more of the blanket he saw that the baby's right side of his face was completely deformed – the only deformity on the baby's body but yet the babe held half a face of a demon and the other half of his face an angel.

"A monster! It's God's judgement on you! The wicked shall not go unpunished!" Raoul now feared for both his brother and his nephew's souls – for both of them have been punished already, mortal sins scar very deep and this baby is a product of such evil, the baby is half evil incarnate. That means that there still is hope.

"I should have known! I was a fool to think that you would take care of him," Philliped scowled at himself for being foolish, Raoul was pious, that was certain, however, his loyalty lied alone with the church yet Phillipe hoped deep down that he was still loyal to his family as well.

"Look after him?! Me?" Raoul cried out.

"He has no one else," Phillipe insisted as another coughing fit hit him harder.

"But he's a gypsy child!" Raoul insisted and held the child farther away now from himself with the dawning of this realization.

"…and mine, please take him…if you can find it in your heart," Phillipe used his last breathe to beg his brother for this last request. Phillipe used his last bit of strength to reach out for his brother's hand and gently squeezed it before finally rubbing his child's forehead once more.

"Goodbye Erik," Phillipe whispered as his hand limply fell back to the ground and his chest no longer rose up again. Raoul sat there in shock and for a moment knew not what to do anymore, his last bit of family, of sanity, has left him and he was alone now with this child, this Erik – this product of the utmost sin, Raoul knew what needed to be done.

Going outside he found the river Seine and held the baby above his head giving the child it's last rights. Raoul opened his eyes to look at the child one last time when he saw the statues of saints before his very eyes and as they regarded him where he stood. Their eyes bore into Raoul's and he felt their gaze as if they were the eyes of God and soon realized that he could not go through with his original plan.

"Oh Lord, you have sent me a test. This child is my cross to bear. I may not have saved my brother, but I will save this…thing. But a monster like this must be kept hidden,"

" _See this lonesome creature_

 _from whom lesser men would flee_

 _I will keep and care for him_

 _And teach him at my knee_

 _To think like me"_

* * *

Nadir watched the children gasp, for they knew that characters were already being made obvious as to their role, and they were forming opinions about several of the characters in the story. His smile never met his eyes as he saw a few children show disgust when he described the baby's voice but there was always an exception in this group, some looked past the exterior to see the beauty inside. Making sure his throat was prepared Nadir continued on,

" _Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_

 _sing the bells of Notre Dame_

 _What makes a monster_

 _And what makes a man?_

 _Sing the bells of Notre Dame!"_

* * *

I highly recommend everyone listen to the Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical soundtrack on youtube - the music is a collaboration between Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz so you already know it's simply amazing! Review please and let me know what you think!


End file.
